


Laundry Day

by andmydog



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andmydog/pseuds/andmydog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

"Hakkai? ..._Hakkai!_ The hell are my pants?"

"They're in the wash, Gojyo. And you're dripping."

"What about th'other ones?"

"They're in the mending pile. I'll get to them this evening, and please, Gojyo. You're dripping all over the floor."

"That's because my pants disappeared, an' unless you _want_ me walkin' around th'house naked, I kinda need the towel elsewhere. Where's the mending pile?"

"Nudity won't cause the floorboards to warp. The amount of water coming out of your hair _will_, and those pants will stay in the mending pile until they're mended."

"They weren't torn _that_ bad."

"I beg to differ. I believe that you left the majority of the seat in that tree."

"...What tree?"

"The one in the front yard, that you drunkenly climbed last night looking for, ah, bird nests, was it? Gojyo, unless you plan to do the mopping today..."

"Yeah, yeah. There. Better?"

"Much, thank you. You may borrow a pair of my pants for today. They're--."

"Don't need pants if I'm not goin' anywhere."

"And contrarily, if you _are_ going somewhere, then you _will_ need pants. The jeans in the lower drawer ought to fit you."

"Where'm I goin'?"

"Sanzo wants to see us."

"Fuckin' great."

"Oh, and Gojyo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't, ah, 'go commando' today. It's unhygienic."

"These jeans?"

"No, the other ones. The darker ones."

"These? No fuckin' way I'm getting' my boxers into ...Hakkai."

"Yes, Gojyo?"

"All my boxers're missin'."

"They're in the wash, Gojyo."

"...Of course they are. I'm guessin' it's 'unhygienic' t'borrow _your_ shorts, right?"

"I'm a little disturbed you would even think to ask."

"Then what am I supposed t'wear?!"

"Top drawer, Gojyo. In the middle."

"Your spare bandanna?"

"In the _middle_, Gojyo. Your other middle."

"...Oh, you're fuckin' _kidding_ me!"

"No, I'm certain that that's the correct drawer."

"_Hakkai_. These, um. These are--"

"Yours, yes? They _were_ in your hamper."

"I have a hamper?"

"If they aren't yours, Gojyo, then I must admit some curiosity as to how they ended up in _your_ laundry."

"You're not th'only one."

"What was that?"

"Um. Nothin'. You're right. They're mine. Thanks."

"You're quite welcome, Gojyo."

"_God_ fuckin'... shit."

"Is everything all right?"

"Ah. Yeah? They just musta, um. Shrunk in th'wash."

"Oh dear. I _do_ apologise. Still, it's only for one day."

"Sanzo wants t'see us?"

"Yes. I'm not certain what for. Hopefully it won't take too long."

"We takin' Jeep?"

"It's not _that_ far, Gojyo."

"So we're walkin' to Chang'An."

"Yes, Gojyo."

"So we can spend a couple hours kneelin' in front of his holiness while he bitches at us for somethin' or other."

"Yes, Gojyo."

"An' then we're gonna go buy me pants. You're gonna make me try 'em on?"

"Before you purchase them? I would recommend it, certainly."

"An' th'whole time I've got pink fuckin' panties ridin' up my crack."

"Mm."

"You're a fuckin' pervert, anyone ever tell you that?"

"Mm. Shall we?"

"You gonna make it up to me when we get home?"

"After you mop the floor."


End file.
